Electronic communications are commonplace in modern society. Often there is a need for a communicating party to ensure the identity of another party. This may be a prerequisite to authorizing the communicating party to access restricted resources, such as transaction interface, device, data repository, and so forth. As encryption technology has improved, it has became increasingly difficult for an unauthorized party to intercept messages, however another communication vulnerability has came to light. This vulnerability is the result of a malicious party forging the identity of a legitimate party, wherein another party is lured into divulging sensitive information by believing the malicious party is the legitimate party.
A user may possess identifying information on a client, which when presented to a relying party provides convincing evidence that the client is who they claim to be. Having such information available on a client facilitates identification, however, a user may wish to be identified on more than one client, such as when a user selects a client from a pool of clients or transitions to another client. Recreating and/or regenerating the identifying information each time a requesting party selects a different client is a burdensome task.